


Masquerade Ball

by WildlingGirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, First Meetings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah meets a mysterious woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Ball

She caught his eye the minute she walked in. The beautiful hair, the dark mask covering her identity, the tempting lips that delicately curved around a strawberry as she took a bite, the legs that seemed to go for miles... she was just an unique beauty, one that he was not sure he was acquinted with. Yet.

"Got a good eye, brother" Kol comments as he walked up to him.

His younger brother, barely recognizable behind his mask, gives him a glass of champagne and breaks him off his trance.

"I was just wondering her identity-" Elijah begins, but is cut off.

"You don't have to justify yourself to me. However..." that fake childish grin he knows so well forms in Kol's lips. "If you're interested, I happen to know her identity."

Elijah denies the request, and walks past him. This is the kind of thing he actually prefers to find out by himself.

"Hi" mystery girl greets him when he finds himself standing right next to him.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced. I am Elijah Mikaelson."

"Oh, the party host himself" she replies, extending a hand to him. "Katerina."

He takes her hand and kisses it softly. "Katerina. Beautiful name."

"Suiting, since I am a beautiful person."

"Katerina, would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?"

"Oh, Mr. Mikaelson, I would be honored" she says jokingly, extending her hand to him again. "Lead the way."


End file.
